Arranged in the Stars
by csinycastle85
Summary: AU story. What if our favorite duo's stars had been arraned long ago? Prequel to "Perfect Match".
1. Her Dreams

Title: Arranged in the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. The Bachelor is owned by New Line Cinema, a subsidiary of Warner Brothers.

Author's Note: This is an AU story and infused with my culture and is merged with two separate stories I had originally intended. Not beta'd so mistakes are mine. Prequel story to "Perfect Match".

A/N 2: FYI Alex, Bobby and her family's name in rough/randomly picked Chinese names. Alex= Ming Mei Ju "Beautiful Chrysanthemum"; Bobby=Lin Yongliang "Forever Bright"; John=Ming Shen-Li "Victorious"; Andrea=Ming Chunhua Cuifeng "Emerald Fragrance"; Liz=Ming Ning "Tranquility"; Jake=Ming Jing "Golden Brother", I will be referring to them by the translation nicknames

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Chapter 1: Her Dream

* * *

Alex wanted a good night's rest but it was futile. She had received a very stern warning from her mother an hour earlier "Lexy you must find get engaged by graduation or we will find one for you or you risk losing your inheritance."

Deep into the night she started tossing and turning.

_-Ming Dynasty, 1506-_

_"My daughter you stop at once," said Emperor Victorious._

**_Huh? Father? He usually doesn't that tone of voice with me…what is going? Best to go along with it._**

_Emperor Victorious had been arguing with his oldest daughter Princess Beautiful Chrysanthemum for the last hour and he had enough and put his foot down._

_"I don't want to get married," yelled Beautiful Chrysanthemum._

_"Don't you use the tone of voice with me young lady. Yes you will, in three days and that's final!"_

_The emperor walked off leaving his daughter fuming. Princess Beautiful Chrysanthemum stormed off into her room there she found her younger sister waiting for her._

_Beautiful Chrysanthemum was always able to count on her sister Tranquility for the peace of mind she knows when to dispend._

_"What's wrong big sister?"_

_"Father wants me to get married to the groom they had picked out for me. Why can't I pick when I am ready?"_

_"I take it they don't want you to stay unmarried. No worries though sister because the groom they picked is a good one."_

_"Oh?" asked Beautiful Chrysanthemum her interest upped a bit._

_"Well I heard the groom is tall, handsome and incredibly smart with a heart of gold."_

**_Hmm maybe I might give this a chance and see if it works._**

_The next few days Beautiful Chrysanthemum became more willing as they she and her family made final preparations for her marriage._

_The morning of her arranged marriage, Beautiful Chrysanthemum got up at the crack of dawn to get ready her new life. When her mother, Empress Emerald Fragrance saw her in her wedding attire, she said, "Oh my daughter you look so beautiful."_

_The day seemed to have passed by flash because it wasn't long until they had gone through the wedding rituals of paying respects to the ancestors, elders and each other when they were along in their room._

_The groom picked up a special stick to take off the red drape. As soon as the drape came off he was in awe. He had married the most beautiful woman he had ever seen._

_Once the drape was off, Beautiful Chrysanthemum was stunned the moment she saw her husband. She knew had heard his heart of gold but did not expect him to be so handsome._

_It did not take long for the two to warm up to each other, and as Forever Bright was leaning into to give his bride a kiss._

Suddenly a sound shattered the dream, when suddenly Alex awoke breathing hard. Right away she noticed she was back in her apartment she shared with her best friend, Francisca "Frannie" Veldez.

**_Could it be possible be I will soon meet the one who is for me? I better or else either I have to marry someone they pick for me or worse yet will lose my inheritance._**

_

* * *

_

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Arranged in the Stars". More to come!


	2. His Dreams

Title: Arranged in the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. _The Bachelor_ is owned by New Line Cinema, a subsidiary of Warner Brothers and just to be safe_ Taming of the Shrew_ is owned by William Shakespeare.

Author's Note: This story is AU and infused with my culture and is merged with two separate stories I had originally intended. Not beta'd so mistakes are mine. Prequel to "Perfect Match".

A/N 2: FYI Alex, Bobby and her family's name in rough/randomly picked Brazilian/Portuguese names. Alex=Calista; Bobby=Frederico; John=Ricardo; Andrea=Marta; Liz=Elisa; Jake=Jaco

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Chapter 2: His Dream

* * *

It was one of those nights where Bobby fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. However, tonight was different he immediately had a dream of sorts.

_-Brazil, 1771-_

_Calista Paes a girl of Irish and Portuguese roots loved the life an upper class pampered girl. She was the daughter Ricardo Paes, a well-respected merchant who made his fortune in trading gold and silver._

_She was of beautiful and had many suitors; however, she had rejected almost all of them for one reason or another; this worried Calista's father. Unlike her older siblings, Jaco and Elisa who were already married and settled Calista was still single, wild and untamed._

_Ricardo was frustrated to a point that he had to find a guy at random who might be able to tame his youngest daughter._

_Whilst doing his job he noticed a young man that he had seen a few times hard at work._

_**Isn't that the hardworking young man from the well to do family who owns a lot of the steel factory, the Granda family? I guess he is working to stay humble…maybe he is someone who can calm my Calista down.**_

_Ricardo walked up and asked, "Excuse me are you Frederico Granda?"_

_Frederico Granda (known to his friends as Freddie) looked up and saw that it was his rarely seen boss Ricardo Paes talking to him._

"_Yes sir I am," said Frederico bowing down low._

_**He bows down low that is a sign that he is respectful and well-taught.**_

_Ricardo put his hand on the worker's shoulder and said, "Come I have a challenging job for you, are you up for it?"_

"_Yes sir," said Frederico politely._

_He put aside the mop and bucket he had been using to keep the cobblestones clean and followed his boss._

_A few hours later Frederico was standing in the backyard of their expansive mansion, wearing a disguise. He found out Calista was free-spirited but loved an aura of mystery and Ricardo mentioned how he believed in the power a kiss. Ricardo told him if he is able to claim Calista's heart then he will be rewarded with not only her hand in marriage but further promise to help his family if they fell into financial trouble._

_He had been standing in his spot for a short time when he heard footsteps approaching._

_**Okay here it goes; hopefully I will be able to capture her heart with my kiss.**_

_When Calista saw a mysterious figure with his back to her she was enraptured. She thought_ _**there is something different about him; I shall go check it out.**_

_He felt her presence as she got closer to him. He spun around when she reached him. Then he put out his hand and an enchanted Calista put her hand in his. He pulled her closer and as soon as she was close enough he placed one hand behind her neck and one hand on her waist gazed into her captivated eyes tilted his head leaned in and kissed her._

_At first Calista wanted to put up a struggle but being under the spell of the handsome stranger she did not. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and reciprocated the kiss._

_At which time they came apart and looked intently into each other's eyes and Frederico removed his disguise to see if he would get a reaction._

_The first thing that went through Calista's mind was_ _**wow he is handsome, how come I never noticed him before.**_

_He then tried to back away a little to see if she would respond; she did and immediately pulled him in for another kiss._

_Their second kiss was nothing short of electric and when they came apart the guests were cheering and they were officially married. _

At that precise moment what sounded like bells ringing turned out to be his alarm clock going off. Bobby woke up and took a good few minutes to realize it was a dream, a dream that held significant meaning.

He though _**might it be possible that I will soon meet the one who is for me?**_

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading chapter 2 of "Arranged in the Stars"! Hope you enjoyed the prequel! Reviews are appreciated and welcome!


End file.
